Frozen
by Oh So Nifty
Summary: Starfire leaves when she is accused of being worthless. Later she returns to prove them wrong. But is she falling in love with the person she is supposed to hate? My first fic so bear wif me!
1. Default Chapter

Starfire sat on the edge of the roof of T-Tower. Her head was raised towards the stars glistening in the sky. She sighed deeply. _I will have to leave tonight, _She thought. The titans didn't need her. They had said so themselves. _W-well I don't need them either, _she thought with tears in her stunning emerald eyes…

_Flashback_

_Starfire was slammed against the stone wall and fell to the ground. She picked herself up but stopped when she felt pain shoot up her leg. "Ah!" she cried, but tried again. She lifted herself to hover above the ground. "Starfire, come on!" She flew towards a seemingly oblivious Slade and started to form a starbolt. But as she drew closer, a force stopped her. She couldn't move, couldn't call out. She just hovered, arms to her side. "Starfire don't just stand there! Get him!" Robin called out. But Slade ran past her and was gone before anyone could stop him. Starfire felt the strange force leave her and she flew towards the others. "Friends! I'm sorry I…" she started. "Save your excuses Star." Robin said coldly. "You had a clear view and target of him but you just stood there. " He walked off followed closely by the other who in turn looked at her with disappointment._

_Again and again Starfire felt this force come over her and freeze her entire body when fighting Slade. It only happened around Slade too. Her friends grew suspicious. Star tried to explain what was happening but to no avail. Everyone avoided her. Finally, it grew to be too much for Robin. "Starfire why don't you ever fight him!" he raged at her. "All you do is stand there and watch us do the work! For all we know, you could be working for him and using us! Get out of here Star! We don't need this! We don't need you!" Starfire stood, shocked and deeply hurt. She looked to the others for help but they glared coldly and turned away. _

_Flashback over_

Star looked around at the rooftop for the last time. She held back tears as she climbed to the edge, sack over her shoulder. Star closed her eyes and fell. Star free-fell down towards the ocean. She caught herself and then soared up into the night sky. Leaving everything she knew and loved behind. She felt anger boil up inside of her. Strong anger at herself, her so-called friends, Robin… Starfire shot through the air wanting to get away. She never wanted to return.


	2. Finding Out

Starfire flew through the star-studded sky towards Tamaran. She felt no sadness, regret or happiness, just anger. Just cold anger deep in her heart. Starfire wondered why they hadn't listened to her and if they missed her right now. _They probably will be glad I'm gone. It sure is a relief to get away from them. _A vision of Robin flashed through her mind. She shook her head to rid herself of it. "I do not need him!" she screamed at no one in particular. "I do not need any of them!" But deep, deep down, she knew it wasn't true.

Meanwhile….

"Robin, she sure has been on the roof for awhile." Raven said. "We were way hard on her." Bb said glumly. "She needs a lesson!" replied Robin. "She has to act like part of the team!!" He then dropped his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have yelled so much." He said guiltily. "Raven, you go up and talk to her! You're a girl! She will talk to you!" Robin said. "Fine." Raven said and hovered up to the roof. "Starfire?" she said. "Star we're sorry we yelled! Or Robin yelled." She said the last part under her breath. "You just weren't doing anything! We thought you were slacking!" Something tugged at her mind, and then it was gone. "Starfire?" Raven saw a small piece of paper by the edge of the roof, tucked under a rock so it wouldn't blow away. Raven picked it up, fearing the worst. She read the note slowly and then closed her eyes. Raven rushed back to the others. "She's gone!" she yelled, then gave the note to Robin.

_Dear Titans,_

_I am sorry for causing you grief by my doing the slacking. I have left like you asked me to do and am returning to Tamaran. Do not follow me as I will not reside on Tamaran long. I tried to explain but you didn't listen. _

_-Starfire_

Cyborg and Bb gasped. Raven hung her head and Robin just stared at the note. "No." he said softly. Raven looked up. Something tugged at her mind again.

"_I tried to explain but you wouldn't listen."_

"_Please friends, listen to me!"_

"_I couldn't move!"_

"_I was frozen!"_

It all came rushing back to her. They had all misunderstood her. Raven remembered how Star looked when Slade was near. Her were arms tight at her side, and her face. Her face had showed no signs of fear or worry. It was a struggling face. _"You wouldn't listen"_

Raven understood now. She rushed to tell the others.

Ok I'm sorry this is kinda a boring chap! The next one will be way better I promise! I'm so glad you like it though! Please review!


	3. Air and Fire

Starfire stayed on Tamaran perfecting and testing her power and skills. She let nothing get in her way. Star made sure that no one got to close to her. She grew not to trust others because of what had happened. Starfire came to the peak of her power. She was agile, strong, clever, and extremely skilled. She learned how to conjure the most powerful of Tamaranian powers and play tricks with her starbolts. But it wasn't enough. She needed more experience with other fighting types. So she set out to learn in the galaxy. Starfire went from planet to planet learning. She learned meditation, shiatsu-type things, and spells, like Raven could do, on peaceful planets. She learned alien moves and tricks all over the place. She learned different languages, both earth and alien. Starfire became exceptionally powerful and clever. Now, she thought, was the time to return.

Back with the Titans….

The team had searched for Starfire over the time she had been gone. They had, of course, gone to Tamaran but found no trace of her. They searched everywhere until at last, they gave up.

"No! We can't stop! She's out there somewhere! I never…We can't stop!" yelled Robin. "Don't you think we care about her too?" Bb said. "The universe is huge! She could be anywhere!" Cy said. Robin looked down. "I never told her…"

Unbeknownst to the team, Starfire had seen them many times. She always stayed well hidden and sometimes followed to make sure they would be o.k. For Starfire had not grown evil. Just cautious and untrusting. Nobody could blame her…

Starfire landed on the roof of her old home. "How nice it feels." She said to herself with a small smile. "But this is not why I am here!" she said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She found Robin in her mind. _If I try a triple jump, I could go straight into the bay. _Robin thought. Starfire smiled. At the speed of light, she flew to the bay. She came up beside the battle unseen. She drew the wind up to her and mixed it with a starbolt. A tornado of crystallized starbolts tore at Cinderblock who was sent slamming into a wall, then picked up again and slammed into the ground. Finally, the tornado released the starbolts which were hurled at Cinderblock. He was frozen solid. Starfire went flying at him and broke him into a thousand shards. She smiled, then turned to the team who were wide-eyed in awe. "Hello Titans. It's been awhile."

Yay! Another chappy done! I hope everyone liked it! This was finished early for Jadedea.

Happy b-day! Now Review!


	4. Catching Up

"S-Starfire?" Robin said. Starfire was different, beautiful, he had to admit. Her bangs had grown out and her body had matured. She wore, not purple, but white. Like her wedding dress from so long ago on Tamaran. For Starfire had traveled the galaxy not as Starfire, but as Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. She had taken on the role as princess. Starfire smirked. "Did you miss me?" she asked. "Star your back!" exclaimed Bb. "A-and that thing you did! That was amazing!" he finished. "Yo Star! We've been looking for you forever!" Cyborg said. "It's great to see you!" Raven said nothing. Something was not right. She could feel it. Raven sensed anger, not happiness. She also sensed fear. "I can't believe you came back!" Robin said excitedly. "I did not come back to see you." She said coldly. "But Star, we're your friends!" Robin said. He pulled her into an embrace. Starfire felt his warm touch and her heart fluttered. She began to return his hug when she grew afraid. _What if it's a trick?_ She thought. _What if he leaves me again? _With these thoughts she became more and more afraid. _I cannot let that happen again! _Starfire's eyes began to glow green. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" she yelled. "I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" The sky grew dark and stormy as her anger and fear grew. And with a flash of green light, Starfire was gone.

Robin slammed his fist down on the table. "How could we let her leave again!" he yelled. Raven looked at him. "Robin she is afraid. I can feel it. She does not want to be with anyone for fear they will betray her." She said. "Like we did." Raven added softly. She snapped out of it and continued. "As you may have noticed, she has become extremely powerful. I think Starfire has come to prove us wrong." She said. "What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked. "Well think about it." Raven said. "ROBIN, said she was worthless and a slacker." She said. "He said we didn't need her." Robin hung his guiltily. "But we did not stick up for her either." Raven said in her monotone voice. "We have to show her we care and will not hurt her." She finished. "Robin looked out the window and onto the sea. "I just hope we can find her.

Ok I'm sooooo sorry this is short but I am suffering from writers block and I thought it was a good place to stop. Please do not hurt me!! Thanx for the suggestions to make the chappies longer! I will do that! Please review!


	5. Shapes in the Distance

Starfire collapsed on a small, rocky island. Her hair hung wet and limp at her sides and her dress clung to her legs. She looked around at her surroundings and smiled softly.

"I remember." She said softly

**Flashback**

"_I'm sorry Silky. I-I have to go..."_

**End Flashback**

This is where she had left Silky so long ago because Robin…..Robin.

"Because Robin made me." She said angrily.

Starfire looked out at the now wild sea to the large T in the distance. She knew of course Silky was there, safe.

"But he still made me!" she yelled at the dark sky. Lightning split across the sky followed by thunder. "It was so hard!"

**Flashback**

"_How could you have let him get away!"_

"_Robin you are…hurting me."_

"_He was right in front of you!"_

**End Flashback**

Starfire stood at the edge of the cliff. The storm whirled around her and her hair and dress billowed out.

"I hate you!" she screamed across the ocean. Starfire fell back on the cold, wet ground.

"I love you." She whispered and began to sob, alone in the storm. She felt frozen inside. So frozen.

**T Tower**

"Robin, calm down. We will find her." Raven said.

"But what if we don't!" Robin said, and then rushed on. "What if she's gone to the dark side or found someone…." He stopped suddenly as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What if she found….." Raven started but was cut off as Beast boy tumbled down the stairs and slammed into a wall. He wobbled around for a few seconds then shook it off.

"Dude! I just saw something over on the next island!" he panted. "All I saw was a flash of red when there was lightning but I think it was her!"

Robin grabbed his communicator. "Get Cyborg! Let's go find Star."

**The Island**

Starfire looked with sad eyes out into the horizon. She expected to see the dark sky and waves but among them were small shapes. She squinted to see better, and then realized what the shapes were. Starfire gasped.

"Oh no! They can not find me!" She took a deep breath then closed her eyes. She blended into the background. (I know it sounds weird but I couldn't think of anything else!) The Titans landed on the rocky cliffs and looked around. Starfire smiled at her cleverness. But Robin suddenly whirled around and stared right at her. She gasped even though she knew he couldn't see her. Could he? He started to slowly walk in her direction. She tensed up and held her breath. He was getting closer…

Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the wait! My comp was down so I couldn't work. Plz don't hurt me! Anywayz I hope u enjoy! Review!


	6. Deceptions

Robin slowly walked towards the rocky wall. He had seen something. He was sure of it. As he got to be about a foot from where Starfire was standing, he started to grin. Starfire thought she was going to faint, but she was frozen in the spot. But Robin only looked down at the ground and picked up her communicator. Starfire let out her breath. She had kept her communicator just in case. It must have fallen out of her sack.

"Titans! I found something! Now we know she is, or was, here!" Robin held the communicator triumphantly over his head.

"Oh Yeah!" cried Cyborg. "We've got ourselves a lead!"

"Let's just hope she's still here." Said Raven

Starfire was struggling. She could only stay blended for so long, and even though their backs were turned, they could turn any second. Hoping for the best, she inched her way around the rock while releasing her form. When she thought it was safe, she leapt around the corner, but it was too late.

"Dude, she's there I saw her! I saw her hair!" cried Beast boy. Starfire's crimson hair had caught the glint in the lightning which attracted Bb's attention. Star heard his cry and grew afraid again. _I must get them away! _She thought, a plan formulating in her mind. _First, Raven._

Starfire calmed down and freed her mind of all thought. She knew Raven would be listening in on her thoughts to give any clues. Starfire, then began to think, in a way, fake thoughts.

**Starfire's "Misleading Thoughts"**

_Oh good they'll never find me in this cave._

_Oh no! There's Beastboy_

_I know! I'll go to the Tower and hide out! Then when they return, I'll go back to the island!_

Raven silently flew off to the tower, not telling the others just in case.

_Perfect, _thought Starfire. _Now for Beastboy._

Starfire allowed herself to be seen by Beastboy who was searching near by. "My, it's a good thing I can breathe underwater. They'll never think to look." Starfire dove down off the cliff but swerved before she hit the water, giving the impression that she had gone underwater. Beastboy dropped into the water and morphed into a seal. He then disappeared from view.

Starfire sighed. She knew what she had to do to Cyborg, but she didn't want to do it. Starfire concentrated on being angry. She pulled together all her anger and held it in. Like she planned, the once thinning storm billowed up again in full force. She then focused on an oblivious Cyborg. All at once, a lightning bolt struck at Cyborg and electrocuted him. Starfire looked away shamefully. He was not badly injured and would be fine, but she still felt horrible.

Starfire turned away to complete her task. Only one person remained: Robin.


	7. Melting

Starfire pondered how to distract Robin. But as he wasn't a human lightning rod and had no powers to mess with, it was very difficult. Starfire finally decided that she would have to use herself as bait. She shot off the island, slow enough to be seen by Robin but still fast.

Robin saw Starfire fly off the island, towards the city. He smiled slightly thinking she was oblivious to his following. He hopped on his R-cycle and engaged its raft-mode, (stupid, I know but I couldn't think of anything else!) and followed after her. He spotted her on top of a building, looking around. Robin grinned and sped towards the building.

Starfire stood proudly, her skirt and hair flying out beside her. She knew perfectly well that Robin was now inside the building and on his way to her at the very minute. And when the roof door swung open, she was already gone.

Robin raced on to the roof and urgently looked around, but no one was there. He walked over to edge and looked out. Robin mentally slapped himself, as he saw Star speeding above the building tops away from the city. _I should have known. She's just trying to shake me off. _He thought.

Robin chased Starfire all over the place, but before he could ever get to her, she would be gone and racing off somewhere. He began to grow tired, as did Starfire. _What is it going to take to shake him off? _She asked herself. _What…_her thoughts trailed off as she found herself at the foot off the mountains. Starfire smirked and stood thinking. At the sound of Robin coming up behind her she flew up the mountain. Robin never stopped; he just followed her as far as the rocky mountain road would go. When he could go no higher, he continued on foot, up to Starfire.

Starfire listened for the whir of Robin's R-cycle, but it never came. It never occurred to her that Robin would not be able to follow her with it. At last she decided it safe to rest. She would be able to hear him if he came. Starfire laid against a tree and closed her eyes, not sleeping, but waiting.

Robin crept silently towards Starfire. By her closed eyes, he assumed she was asleep. He stood over her and gently reached his hand out when he felt a sudden blow to his back.

"I told you not to touch me!" she screamed.

"I thought you were asleep!" he yelled back.

Starfire narrowed her cold eyes and started towards him angrily, but she suddenly tripped and smashed into Robin. The tumbled a ways and finally came to a stop. Starfire lay on top Robin with her head on his shoulder. Robin's hand rested lightly on her waist. Starfire tried to move but found she couldn't. She was completely frozen. Everything rushed to her at once. It hadn't been Slade freezing her. It had been Robin! She froze up when he had come towards her when she was invisible and when they fought Slade, he had called her for help. It had made her feel wanted in a weird sort of way. He didn't need help with all the other worthless excuses for villains. As this flooded into her mind she began to feel movement coming back to her. _I guess that's how aliens fall in love, _she thought. Starfire slowly moved her head upwards and looked at his face which stared confusedly up at her. She smiled and leaned forward hesitantly, catching his lips in a kiss. Starfire felt years of anger and hatred melt away from her. When she gently pulled back, Robin looked into her eyes. They were no longer cold and angry, nor did the hold the care-free innocence of before. Her eyes spoke of love and loss, joy and sadness. He reached up and stroked her cheek. And Starfire did not feel the freezing feeling, only gentle warmth.

The End

omg yayz I finished! I hope u liked it and forgive me from making u wait! (I spent a long time staring blankly at the screen wondering what to write) bangs head on keyboard I don't deserve your goodness! But please leave me reviews anywayz! I might not write in teen titans anymore but if u want me to please tell me! (I'll be good and update often)

sara xoxo


End file.
